This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having an airfoil that includes a tip pocket. The tip pocket may employ one or more heat transfer augmentation devices.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Because they are commonly exposed to hot combustion gases, many gas turbine engine components, such as blades and vanes, employ cooling circuits that channel dedicated cooling fluids for cooling the component. It can be difficult to communicate enough cooling fluid to cool airfoil tips of the components. This may lead to airfoil tip burning.